Learning to be Normal
by Emery3842
Summary: Dean's first attempt to cook breakfast for Ben. K for a small bit of language, fluff!


A/N: So, this just popped into my head and it wanted to come out. For those looking for an update to Desperately Wanted, I actually have the rest of the story written out in first draft form and I will be updating it tomorrow. I would do it tonight, but I promised my sister a girl's night and that is top priority. For now, enjoy this one-shot. It's my first, so let me know how I did!

* * *

Ben watched on in amusement, a sly smirk on his lips as he pointed behind Dean and asked, "Um...Dean?"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed as he spun around and frantically grabbed the spatula to stir the now smoking scrambled eggs. When Ben giggled, Dean tossed a threatening glare over his shoulder, "Don't tell your mom I said that."

Pulling the frying pan off of the stove, Dean turned around and overturned its contents onto Ben's plate. "There!" He presented.

Ben's smirk morphed into a grimace and he pinned Dean with a stare, "Are you serious?"

"What?" Dean asked defensively, picking up a fork and stabbing a bit of egg. "I'm sure they are perfectly fine." To prove his point, Dean popped the egg into his mouth with an assured look. Two seconds later, he was desperately looking for a place to spit them, talking through a mouthful of food. "These are disgusting!"

Ben giggled again as Dean wandered around the kitchen before finally spitting them in the sink. "Oh, shut up," he shot at Ben, who's amusement was still apparent. "Like you could do any better."

"Dude, they're just eggs," Ben informed him, shaking his head at Dean's challenge. "Mom taught me how to cook those years ago."

Ben hopped off of the bar stool and made his way around the island. "Okay, so you can crack eggs, that's a good first step."

"Don't mock me," Dean grumbled, lightly shoving Ben in the shoulder.

"Sorry," Ben's tone indicating that he was anything but. "Okay, so what you should do first is melt a bit of butter in the pan, this will keep the eggs from sticking to the bottom."

* * *

Lisa came down into the kitchen fully expecting to have to make Ben breakfast, or see him eating a bowl of cereal (most likely one of the sugary ones that Dean had grabbed). However, as she paused in the doorway, she was surprised to see Ben and Dean standing over the stove. At Ben's direction, Dean pulled the eggs from the stove and poured them on to three plates.

"Hey, Lise. We've got eggs for you," Dean said without turning around.

Lisa shook her head with a smile as she walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Dean from behind. Standing on her tip-toes, she waited until he leaned back slightly to give him a kiss on the cheek. As they sat down at the table to eat the first breakfast that Dean had made, Lisa wondered about the man sitting beside her joking with Ben. He could tell without looking when someone had entered a room, could pinpoint what was wrong with a car just by listening to it, and she had seen him deconstruct a gun and put it back together without thinking about it (apparently it was a nervous habit he had, but he was always sure to keep them away from Ben). But, despite all of this, he couldn't cook a simple thing of eggs without the help of a teenager.

She was broken from her thoughts when she heard Ben pipe up in a teasing tone, "You know, these eggs could really use some toast. But, we should probably wait, we wouldn't want you to burn the house down."

"You think that's funny?" Dean asked him, scooting back his chair.

Ben hesitated for a second before his face broke into a wide grin. Shoving his own chair back, Ben jumped up and was running before he shouted, "You could burn ice!"

Dean didn't waste any time jumping up and following up, catching up to him before he reached the living room. Lisa smiled as she watched Dean pick up Ben and spin him around, pulling him to the ground and tickling him. He may not be able to cook and he may not be perfect, but he was trying and that made him pretty damn amazing.


End file.
